The present invention relates to electronic signage, and more specifically to an electronic price label (EPL) system including an EPL for attracting customers.
Electronic price label (EPL) systems typically include a plurality of EPLs for each merchandise item in a store. EPLs typically display the price of corresponding merchandise items on store shelves and are typically attached to a rail along the leading edge of the shelves. A store may contain thousands of EPLs to display the prices of the merchandise items. The EPLs are coupled to a central server from where information about the EPLs is typically maintained in an EPL data file. Price information displayed by the EPLs is obtained from the PLU file.
During special sales promotions, EPL systems display promotional messages using paper shelf talkers or bibs. However, these shelf talkers must be installed manually, thereby increasing the cost and setup time associated with special promotions. In addition, paper shelf talkers may be ineffective in attracting customers when used alone.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an electronic price label system including an EPL for attracting customers which uses sound or sound in combination with a displayed promotional message to attract customers.